Random Hetalia fanfics
by SouthernLights29
Summary: {Second fanfic :D} [writen withour a destinated plot so its quite random :) ] First story : so...Imagine you had the powers to control the universe...to have it change with just your will...


Erm, not very sure what to write but I had a weird dream a few nights ago , just wanna pen it out in Hetalia fanfic .I had absolutely ZERO plot wheni did this :P kindda just made it up along the way ^^  
Second fanfic :) reviews are welcomed and flames will be used to roast marshmellows /(^0^)/  
I have state Ocs too, York is the state representation of New York and Mass is the state representation of Massachuets.( They are just nicknames , havent really figured out a profile for them yet)

Oh yeah , I dont own Hetalia , But if I did then...honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon 3

But York and Mass are mine ^^

* * *

Have you ever had those weird dreams where you could do whatever you wanted? Have any superpower you liked? To be able to fly like superman or control the heavens like Thor? Well for me it was a strange sight to be able to have the power to control the universe , be able to make the comets and the stars move , shift from here to there . Control the gravity of the earth , to be able to float without a care, to be able to control the night time sky, to make the clouds form all kinds of shapes and sizes.

Misty clouds swirled around my fingertips as I stared up into the majestic night time sky the stars were shining and dancing without a care, as if to a beautiful and slow waltz, undeterred by the pollution of the blinding city lights.

"…_I…I'm back …alone…again…." _

My eyelids fluttered delicately as I took in my nostalgic surroundings and took a deep breath of the world , lungs filled with the sweet aroma of the untouched forest…..I let my head fall back into the pillow soft luscious grass as I reached up , fingers stretched in an attempt to grab the stars….._and that's when it happened._

I felt a rush of wind catapult me forward towards the deep abyss of the universe, the world passing by like a cold gush of water . A gasp was caught in my throat as I was thrown into what I felt was a lake filled with beauty unimaginable to mankind. The seemingly like water blanketed me in a shivering embrace that sent jolts up my spine , the chilling embrace soon melted into that of a comforting mug of hot chocolate trickling down my throat into the open arms of my stomach. The warmth was intoxicating as I felt the urge to cuddle up in my blanket of new found comfort and just let lose to my conscious .My eyelids felt droopy as a wave of nostalgia glazed my eyes and my arms felt heavy with the weight of sleep….and that was when I realised….

OMG FOR THE LOVE OF THE QUEEN A COMET WAS HEADING TOWARDS ME WTH

Sleep was immediately washed from my eyes as a strangled scream tore itself from the caves of my lungs , ecoing through my body

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KK!"

[That was so ungentlemanly of me….. I mentally face palmed myself for that, thank god the bad touch trio wasn't here, they would never let me live this down…. (now back to the story ^^)]

Clenching my fists, I shield my face with them in a pitiful attempt to protect myself as the comet drew closer …and…

"Iggy….WAKE UP!...hhhheeeeellllloooooo?*pokes*…..are you dead?Cause I kindda reanacted the Boston Tea Party with Mass and York and we threw all your tea into the sea and….."

"YOU DID WHAT YOU GIT?"

"Iggy your alive!So yeah we kindda reanacted the.."

"I HEARD THAT AND WHAT ELSE DID YOU BLOODY FOOLS DO!"

"Yeah…we kindda went into your basement and found this book that said 'heighly dangerous and unstable spells, do not perform ' but because YOLO SWAG we kindda did and now Russia's head is kind of on your floor and slowly rising up….."

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKO LKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLK OLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Paa!HE GOT YORK"

"_**BE ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA"**_

"_GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!DAMN YOU MASSHOLE DO SOMETHING!"_

"I AM DO'IN SOMETHING YA YANK!PAAAA, GOT EYEBROWS YET . WE NEED HELP HERE!"

"so…yeah haha?"

_Gah….just a normal peaceful day trashed yet AGAIN …._

"Damn you America!The only reason why I can put up to this is because I love you!...wait….epp!"

A deep blush eloped my face as the meaning of my words seeped in….

"Erm…no..I…I..mean Erm…I"

"PAPAAAAAAAA! HE'S TOUCHING ME ! HHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPP! GAHH YOU MASSHOLE DO SOMETHING!"

"Erm….I….I better go he-help them erm...later!"

Covering my blush , I speed out of the comforts of my room , trying to brush of the realisation of my unexpected confession , to brace myself for the battle to come…..

And just as I speed away towards the basement...I swore I heard….my ears blushing furiously as I did so…..a very soft but unwavering and confident…..

"I love you too, Iggy."


End file.
